


Ambrosia

by thesevioletdelights



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Rituals, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Supreme Leader/Grand Marshal, Top!Kylo/Bottom!Hux, Wet & Messy, but really they are verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: For Kylux Romance Week 2019, Prompt: "Accidental Aphrodisiac".“Supreme Leader," the ambassador replied with a reassuring smile, "there is no need for you to do anything. The Grand Marshal will be provided with detailed instructions on how to assist you with the ritual bath."





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mild references to Kylo and Hux consuming/inhaling a mind-altering substance, first without consent then voluntarily.

Dinners on Barbadel were five-course affairs.

Sat in the seat of honor between two high-ranking functionaries, Kylo was absentmindedly swirling the contents of his glass.

They had barely started the fourth course.

Almost one year had passed since he had assumed command of the Order. Their initial expansion had been swift and ruthless. With the Resistance in hiding, it was the perfect time to consolidate power, and the conquest of star systems with Rebel ties followed. 

There had been an increasing number of diplomatic missions lately. The Order had the technology, but resources were in constant demand and there was only so much they could obtain by force.

What better way to obtain them than cozying up with ore mine owners and weapon dealers?

 _“We’re talking about the Mid-Rim here,”_ Hux had said. _“Military invasion is not the best approach. Besides, we need an opportunity for you to show that you are amenable to negotiations, Supreme Leader.”_

 _“Amenable,”_ Kylo had replied with faint amusement. No one had ever, and with good reason, described him as such. _“Not sure I’d prefer them thinking of me as someone they can befriend.”_

 _"This system,"_ Hux had pressed on, _"has been on the fence when it comes to allegiances for decades now. They’ll follow whoever is able to sway them over to their side first."_

_"Have it your way, Hux."_

Thus, another planet, another tedious state function.

No one had told Kylo that being the supreme ruler of a military organization meant sitting through seemingly endless dinners and accepting gaudy 'tokens of goodwill' without chucking them at their prospective allies' heads and ripping the heads off too, for good measure.

Hux, of course, was in his element. Kylo watched him from across the table, in deep conversation with his dinner partner. Hux was explaining something with his usual superior air, face slightly flushed and his eyes glittering. He looked imposing in his new uniform, regal, like a leader. Possibly more worthy of being called one than Kylo had ever been. And yet, here he was, wearing the rank insignia of a second-in-command and, emblazoned on his sleeve, the new crest of the First Order. Kylo’s crest. 

_He’s mine_ , Kylo thought, watching Hux absentmindedly smooth down his already perfectly parted hair, _he belongs to me._

Hux chose the exact moment to glance in his direction. Kylo averted his eyes. Like a child caught red-handed, he felt the back of his neck grow hot.

He turned back towards the Barbadelan ambassador sitting on his left. The alien was formidable in appearance, with a strong jaw and deep-set eyes, towering even over Kylo in height. He and Hux’s dinner partner had been assigned to interpret between them and the Sovereign, a younger specimen of their kind, ostensively not fluent in Basic. Not that he was very interested in what they had to say; his companion, a slim female dressed in elegant, flowing robes seemed to command his full attention.

"Here on our home planet, we still honor the old ways, Supreme Leader," the ambassador was saying, stroking the meaty, orange-tinted tentacles on his chin as one would stroke a beard. "I trust that a learned man such as yourself is familiar with the importance of rituals."

Kylo nodded stiffly. Among things he disliked, outsiders making allusions -- especially thinly veiled ones -- to his heritage, his powers or his surprising ascent to the throne were on top of the list. Before they left, Hux had sent him a brief with a short summary of Barbadelan customs to read during the journey through hyperspace. He had been flicking through it on his datapad before a file on Imperial TIE aviation techniques he’d been meaning to read caught his eye. He had closed the brief, making a mental note to himself to finish it once they've made planetfall. 

It only just occurred to him that he never did.

On his right, the Sovereign leaned over to address the ambassador in rapid-fire Barbadelan, and the two aliens began to converse in their native tongue.

Kylo suppressed a yawn as the chatter around him faded into incomprehensible buzz. This dinner had been going on for too long.

A few moments later the ambassador turned his attention back to him. “Forgive me, Supreme Leader," he said. "The Sovereign would like to invite you to join him in our traditional purification ceremony. Tonight, after dinner. To cleanse body and--" here he paused almost imperceptibly, "--mind. The accords of our union will then be signed as agreed. Tomorrow, at dawn.”

On the other side of the table, Hux cleared his throat. He puffed out his chest, as usual when he was about to make a grand announcement. Evidently he had been waiting for this moment to interject. “Actually, ambassador, we would like to propose---”

“Whatever,” Kylo said with an impatient wave of his hand. He was getting tired. “I’ll accept.”

Hux, cut off mid-sentence, gaped at him like a fish. Kylo waited for him to nod or voice his agreement, but Hux was silent. Or rather, speechless. His hand jerked up towards his throat in a slashing motion, as if he was trying to tell Kylo to shut up.

Feeling mildly irritated, Kylo shot him a pointed glance. The success of these public charades hinged on demonstrating his power and absolute authority over everything and everyone in his orbit. The Supreme Leader’s word was meant to be final, and his Grand Marshal wasn't exactly following the script right now.

The ambassador, oblivious to the staring match that now had begun to unfold between Kylo and Hux, relayed his reply to the Sovereign, who smiled and let out a series of excited clacks in response. 

"Well, he can't," Hux said suddenly.

Every eye around the table turned to him.

Hux’s gaze was flickering back and forth between Kylo and the aliens. Kylo could almost see the gears turning in his head; he was trying to come up with a response to salvage the situation. 

Kylo weighed their options. Worst case scenario, they could fight their way out of here. The Finalizer and three dreadnaughts were in orbit, Kylo had the Force, and undoubtedly Hux was carrying a hidden blaster as well. 

He braced himself for chaos to erupt, for their hosts to jump up one by one, shout at them or pound the table. 

Nothing happened.

"But Grand Marshal," the ambassador said, apparently confused why the matter needed further explanation. "The purification ceremony is a very simple ritual, albeit it requires the participation of the royal consorts." He inclined his head towards the Sovereign's companion. "Lady Arama will be present as well. I trust you will join the Supreme Leader?”

The frown left Hux’s face and was replaced by an expression of pure shock. He let out an indignant squeak. 

_Oh._

Equally amused and disbelieving at this sudden turn of events, Kylo leaned his elbows on the table and fixed the ambassador with his gaze. 

“What exactly do _I_ have to do?” 

“Supreme Leader," the ambassador replied with a reassuring smile, "there is no need for you to do anything. The Grand Marshal will be provided with detailed instructions on how to assist you with the ritual bath." 

Hux turned an unflattering shade of puce.

"Is that so," said Kylo.

The ambassador gave a pompous nod. The Sovereign beamed at them. Hux was chewing on his lip, color now slowly draining from his face.

"It's decided then," said Kylo.

* * *

The moment the dining hall door slid shut behind them, Kylo turned on his heels and marched down the corridor leading to his quarters, hoping to get away from Hux before the inevitable tirade started. But Hux kept up the pace easily with his long strides, all the while hissing like an angry cat. 

“I can't believe-- It was all spelled out in the brief! I made a _note_ ! You spend the night in the Garden of Serenity -- _solitary_ , I might add -- at dawn, you exchange a symbolic cup of wine with the Sovereign, you both sign the decree, it’s over, we go home. You were supposed to decline the purification ritual on the grounds of non-eligibility. Because you see, Supreme Leader,” he added, voice dripping with acid, “you don’t have a royal consort.”

“Hm. They seem to think I do.”

“That is _preposterous_ —“

“No need to complicate things. It's just a bath. We’ll do it.” He stopped abruptly and turned, coming face to face with Hux. A year ago, Hux would have flinched back. Now only the slight tensing of his shoulders betrayed his discomfort. He stood his ground, eyes boring into Kylo, stormy grey and with a glint of defiance. Kylo wanted to press him up against the wall, place his mouth on his ear, order him to shut up and get in that bath with him.

“ _You_ will do it,” he said instead, more nastily than he had intended. It hurt to admit, but Hux’s increasingly vocal protests against something as simple as accompanying him to an alien spa stung. ”At 2100 hours. I'll see you there.”

* * *

Around 2030, two servants appeared in his quarters, carrying a soft, silken robe. After waiting politely for Kylo to change, they escorted him through winding corridors to a dimly lit, lavishly decorated bathhouse.

The Sovereign was already soaking happily in a large tub at the opposite end of the room. Being a member of different species made Kylo less self-conscious about undressing, but he still kept his gaze at eye-level lest he accidentally glimpse some alien appendages he'd rather not know about.

Immersed in perfumed water and feeling considerably less tense than before, Kylo took in his surroundings. Tall pedestals stood in the corners of the room, each holding a bowl shaped like the bulb of a flower with a flame burning under it, the fire the only source of light in the room. Thin, white smoke curled out of the cauldrons, the fragrant scent of burning incense permeating the air.

The doors on the opposite ends of the room slid open. The Sovereign's consort entered first, dressed a long, elegant robe of a dark, silken material. Kylo watched as she gracefully made her way across the room and lowered herself onto a stool behind her husband.

He took a deep breath, and reached out with the Force. 

He didn't have to turn around to look for Hux. He was there, Kylo knew, just behind him. Kylo was hyperaware of his every movement, felt his presence, as if there were wires tied between them. 

Hux's arm appeared in his line of sight as he reached for the array of vials and sponges lined up on the little repulsorstand next to the tub. Only now did Kylo notice that he was also wearing a robe; he had rolled up the sleeve, leaving his forearm exposed.

Kylo couldn't take his eyes off it, his pale skin, the fine hairs. Had he ever seen Hux without his gloves on? He couldn't remember. His hands were slim, almost delicate, with long fingers that now fluttered nervously as he picked up a vial.

Kylo was shaken out of his reverie by a series of low clacking sounds. The Sovereign was addressing his consort, signalling for the ritual to begin.

Lady Arama bowed her head, then, almost ceremoniously, lathered soap onto his husband’s skin. She leaned forward, the slim tentacles below her chin fluttering lightly. One of them reached out and curled around her husband’s neck, stroked slowly along his chest, massaging in the soap.

Hux’s hand froze mid-movement. Kylo couldn't see his face, but he could very well imagine his expression. He himself couldn’t help but stare at the -- somehow, strangely depraved -- display in stunned silence.

After a moment, Hux cleared his throat. "Well," he said. "I'll just, ah, do it the norm— _usual_ way, then. Ready when you are, Supreme Leader."

Mouth suddenly dry, Kylo nodded.

“I should start with your hair,” Hux said in a pained voice. “If you would?”

Kylo slipped down in the tub and quickly dunked his head under the water, scattering droplets everywhere when he emerged again.

There was a soft rustling of fabric, then a click as Hux opened the vial of shampoo. 

Kylo held his breath.

Electricity jumped across him at the first touch of Hux's hand against his scalp. 

Oh, it felt good. Way better than he had expected. Gooseflesh prickled the skin on his arms and thighs and he had to bite down onto his lip to keep a moan from escaping. 

He shifted in the tub, suddenly acutely aware that the only thing keeping him decent was the lather floating on the water.

“Stay still.”

“Giving orders now, are we,” Kylo said, without any real bite.

“I’ve been provided with ‘detailed instructions’ on how to do this, remember?”

Whether or not this was the case, Kylo had to admit that Hux was doing an exceptional job.  
His thin hands, now working the shampoo into a lather, were surprisingly strong. A groan parted Kylo's lips when the long fingers began to massage his scalp, drawing little circles along it then combing the snarls out of his hair, easing the mass of tangles.

With a sigh, Kylo relaxed into the tub, let the the sweet scent of incense fill his nostrils. Maybe this ritual wasn't complete banthashit after all. He felt his mind go quiet, the tension in his body draining away, subsiding, like ripples on a pond spreading outwards. Even the incessant vibration of the Force had quieted to a murmur. He felt like he was floating, buoyed gently by the water and redolence. It was surprisingly easy to utter the first thing that came to his mind. 

“You know I appreciate all that you do.” 

_For me._ The words hung in the air, unspoken. 

Hux shifted behind him. He began to rub Kylo's scalp a little too vigorously. “It’s my duty to the Order, Supreme Leader.”

Even in his blissed-out state, the slight emphasis on 'the Order' didn't escape Kylo's attention.

It didn’t take Force-intuition to know that Hux had, often and in great detail, entertained the idea of a coup against him. Kylo had mentally prepared for it, expected it, even. What he didn't anticipate was for Hux to keep his head down and do what he had did best: work tirelessly to ensure they had the resources, manpower and equipment to sustain the Order and more importantly, to expand it. In the course of almost one standard year, they had bent system after system to their will, and Kylo’s empire grew. 

There was no denying that they had started off on the wrong foot. For Kylo, Crait, and everything that came before was barely more than a foggy memory. Just a tangled barbed wire of emotions: the blind rage, the fury, the cruel reality of regret.

Hux, of course, remembered everything. He always did.

 _Yes_ , Kylo thought, tilting his head to the side to allow Hux access to his neck. _Not a coup. Something more subtle. A dish served cold, as it were._

They would be alone then, in Hux’s bathroom on the Finalizer, maybe planetside at some esoteric retreat, luxurious and very private. There would be a tub, very much like this one and---

_Hux's hands are moving over his skin, their caress sure yet feather-light. His fingers stroke smoothly through Kylo's hair, then dip lower to trace the line of his jaw. Next, they map his neck, palpating the pulse there, the points where Kylo’s blood throbs the loudest underneath his skin. Hux's wrist is right next to his ear. He smells of some sweet, otherworldly fragrance. He is wearing his Grand Marshal uniform._

_Kylo hears the hiss of the blade as it slides from its hidden sheath. The needle-sharp tip presses lightly against his neck, just below his artery, and Kylo sighs. 'So this it it, then?'_

_'You should have been smart enough not to let your guard down around me._

Kylo closed his eyes. He found that a strange calm had come over him. Felt the press of the monomolecular blade, already piercing the skin---

\-- It was Hux’s fingers, prodding at his stiff neck, massaging the knots away.

Opening his eyes, Kylo let out an amused hum. 

“Everything all right?” Hux’s disembodied voice held a twinge of undisguised annoyance.

"Yes," Kylo told him. "You are doing very well."

Maybe he really wasn’t smart enough. 

Kylo tipped his head back with a sigh and let Hux rinse his hair.

After a little while, Hux’s arm came into view again. He reached for the washcloth and a bar of scented soap on the repulsorstand and shifted closer to tub. Kylo's nape prickled. He felt his breath quicken, overly conscious of Hux’s proximity, of his own naked body underneath the water.

Hux wet the washcloth in a little basin, lathered in the soap from the bar. Washed Kylo’s shoulders and arms, then rinsed out the cloth and wiped off the soap, his movements fastidious and unexpectedly tender. 

He bent over closer, arm almost grazing Kylo’s ear and wiped the washcloth across his chest. 

Kylo exhaled through parted lips. The room was spinning.

He arched into the touch, his nipples tightening to peaks as the washcloth scraped over them.

Hux’s head dipped down, cool breath fanning over his heated skin of his nape. “Ren,” he said in that low, familiar voice that made the little hairs on the back of Kylo's neck stand on end, that always anchored him when he was in danger of teetering off the edge. “I think they are drugging us.”

They definitely were. 

The steam of the bath and the white smoke rising from the cauldrons now seemed to fill the whole room. The sticky-sweet smell of incense hung clotted and heavy in the air, permeating everything. 

Kylo tried to focus his bleary eyes on the Sovereign and his consort in the far end of the room. They were a softly swaying blur.

The smoke had left a thick haze in his mind, but the sensation was far from alarming or unpleasant. If anything he felt calm, empty, as if nothing mattered. His world narrowed down to a single focal point, and it was Hux, his scent, his quiet breathing, his hand moving across Kylo's chest. He was oblivious to everything except the steady thrum of his heartbeat in his ears and Hux’s presence behind him.

Through the clamminess in his mind, Kylo slowly became aware of the persistent throbbing between his legs. His cock had filled out, now lying thick and heavy against his thigh. He ached to reach down and adjust it, maybe squeeze it a little, just lightly, it wouldn’t take much. His blurry mind conjured up an image of Hux, leaning over him and reaching into the tub, slick hand slipping between Kylo's legs to brush along the length of Kylo's hard dick beneath the soapy water. _'Well, Supreme Leader,'_ the Hux-illusion said, breath hot in Kylo’s ear. Even in his fantasy, he sounded smug. _'Is this for me?'_

Kylo’s cock twitched. His hips jerked upward involuntarily, fucking into the grip of an imaginary hand.

He had barely noticed that Hux had returned to his hair again. He was caressing it with an inexplicable, heart-wrenching gentleness, threading his fingers through Kylo’s locks, although there was no more shampoo left to be rinsed.

Kylo’s chest felt like someone had cut him open and drew out his insides. He thought of this coming to an end, of Hux getting up and leaving this room and never touching Kylo again as long as they lived. It was too much to bear.

Without thinking, he reached out, pulled Hux's hand to his lips and kissed it. 

Hux went very still. Kylo felt the tiny tremors running through his long, delicate fingers where his hand closed over them. He squeezed gently and Hux huffed out a shaky breath.

Without seeing his expression, the uncertainty was terrifying. Kylo closed his eyes and focused all his remaining wit on tapping into the Force, trying to find Hux’s mind.

He was hit with a mix of agitation, turmoil and underneath that, _arousal_ . It mingled with Kylo's own raging lust and the heavy smoke of incense, enveloping them both. This was the tipping point. There was no turning back.

Unless Hux pulled his hand away. 

He didn’t. 

His trembling finger brushed against Kylo's lower lip.

“Your Excellency,” Kylo croaked. _Or Highness. Or whatever. Fuck the formalities._ “The Royal Consort and I would like to excuse ourselves. Now.” 

Hux made a low, desperate sound. Leaving the room before the Sovereign was probably a breach of whatever convoluted fucking etiquette these sentients followed. Kylo didn’t care. He was ready to cut the whole royal family down and scorch the planet with laser fire if they tried to keep him from Hux.

The Sovereign let out a bellowing laugh. He pointed at a door on their right and gestured at them with shooing movements of his hands. A series of clacking sounds followed.

Kylo rose from the tub and hastily grabbed a towel to wrap it around his waist. Had Hux seen him? His cock was achingly, pathetically hard, and the towel, generously-sized as it was, didn't do much to conceal it. _Fuck it._ He grabbed Hux by the wrist and all but dragged him towards the adjacent room.

Before the door slid shut behind them, he heard the Sovereign call out in almost perfectly accented Basic: 

"See you at dawn, Supreme Leader."

* * *

The door opened to the outside.

Or, at least that's how it looked at first glance. It took Kylo a second to realize that they were in a bedroom — or rather an inner garden — with floor to ceiling windows and glass doors thrown open wide. The chamber was filled with an abundance of lush plants and flowers. They swayed gently in the night breeze, emitting a strange, pinkish-blue luminescence. The only furniture in the room was a large, luxurious bed.

Hux tore himself from Kylo's grip. He staggered to the window and leaned heavily against it, pressing his forehead to the glass. “I…” he muttered softly, as if to himself. “I could have done this in my kriffing shirtsleeves—“

Kylo stumbled after him in a daze. The same sticky-sweet scent the cauldrons in the bathhouse were emitting wafted from the flowers — the Barbadelans must have cultivated them for incense. Only the plants’ aroma was much stronger, raw and undiluted, almost overwhelming the senses. 

Under Hux's robe, the ridge of his slender shoulders were quivering softly, hunched up towards his ears. How hadn't he noticed before how slim he was, how much bulk his uniform and greatcoat added to his frame? This was the Hux beneath the pomade and the grandeur, the Hux who despised the thought of being weighed and found wanting, who didn’t want anyone to see how fragile and very human he was. No one before had seen him this exposed, this defenseless.

 _And no one ever will_ , Kylo thought with sudden ferocity. _Except for me._

Hux pulled his robe tighter around himself. Kylo couldn't bear it anymore. He had to touch him, feel his body against him this instant. Closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around Hux from behind, and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. 

Hux stood still, frozen in place. The faint scent of soap was still clinging to his skin. Kylo’s stomach clenched. Hux skin, his _naked_ skin smelled like him and it was intoxicating. A surge of lust welled up in him, like a wave rising from somewhere around his solar plexus. He was burning, burning up from the inside out, he wanted to rub against Hux, lick him, mark him, take a bite out of his soft skin.

Hux turned his head, barely perceptibly, and leaned into him. His lips were parted, eyes closed, as if he was afraid to open them, afraid to look. Kylo pressed his lips to the soft curve of his jaw, shivering, his heart thumping, just as wild and scared as Hux’s. 

He curled a hand around Hux’s hip, caressed him through his robe. Then slowly, very slowly turned him around in his arms. 

A faint light filtered through the high windows; the planet's moons rising, casting an ethereal glow around their bodies. Kylo had almost forgotten how gentle moonlight could be, how different from the dead, muted shine of space. It spilled across Hux's exposed throat, his collarbones, transforming his space-pale skin to a luminous white.

Kylo sank to his knees.

Hux's eyes snapped open. He made a horrified little noise in the back of his throat. His hands flew to Kylo’s hair as Kylo's rose towards his sides and grasped at the folds of his robe, blunt fingers pulling, tugging on the sash. 

The garment fell open in a rustle of silk. 

The sight brought a low, hungry sound from Kylo. 

To say that he had never wondered, never imagined---- would have been a lie. But reality was so much more enticing than any fantasy he could have conceived.

Hux’s cock rose from a beautifully trimmed triangle of bright, red-gold fur; slim and straight, the rosy pink tip the exact same shade as the color of his lips. The sight triggered an instant, visceral craving in Kylo, suddenly he wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around that luscious crown and slide them down along Hux's shaft until his nose was buried in downy hair.

“Stars, you’re gorgeous.“ He shifted closer, planted feverish kisses on his belly, his thighs. “Let me… Hux, _please_ —“

 _“No—“_ Hux wailed, clutching at Kylo's hair and holding him at arm's length, as if he couldn’t decide whether to shove him away or pull him onto his cock. He was still resisting, trying to fight the effects of the drug and failing. “We have to— can’t let them— must not present an opening—“

“Fuck them,” Kylo spat. “I’ll kill them all. I’ll kill them all for you.”

Hux let out a half-sob, half-moan. Kylo felt the exact moment he gave in, felt his unbridled desire echo through the Force like a desperate cry. Even the cells in his body seemed to have shifted, straining towards Kylo, as if his touch was a magnet pulling Hux closer and closer. 

His fingers in Kylo’s hair went still. The moment he had allowed the levee on his lust to break, he knew — they both knew — that aphrodisiacs did not induce desire. 

They merely enhanced it.

All of this had already been there, buried under years of animosity and resentment, like dark water pooled at the bottom of a well, now rising, bubbling to the surface. There wasn’t anything romantic about it, but it was them: obsessive, jealous, unsightly.

Irresistible. 

Almost shaking with need, Kylo moved closer. Reached out with an unsteady hand and laid his palm on Hux’s hip. Hux's narrow chest was rising and falling with rapid breaths and Kylo shushed him, stroked his trembling flank — with purpose, but also caution, as if cornering a skittish animal. 

_I won’t hurt you._

Hux let out a soft breath. Color was burning high on his cheeks. His cock hardened further, bobbing up against his belly, just out of reach of Kylo’s hungry mouth. His body was already giving Kylo the answer, but he had to know. Had to be sure. 

“Hux,” he said. Raised his eyes. Beseeching. “Do you want me?”

Hux stared down at him, his face a kaleidoscope of emotions. Apprehension. Shame. Lust. His fingers were still tangled in Kylo’s hair.

Almost imperceptibly, he nodded.

Still holding his gaze, Kylo leaned in and took his cock in his mouth.

“Oh, stars,” Hux whispered hoarsely. “Oh, fuck.”

A salty tang spread across his tongue, the taste sharp and and peculiar, triggering a moan from Kylo. Carefully, he licked around the head and lapped up the sticky fluid, losing himself in Hux's scent, the feel of his velvety skin. 

He only had a vague idea of how to do this the way it felt best, so he just kept stroking him with his lips, suckling and licking with blind enthusiasm and unconcerned with finesse. He wanted to taste all of him, but above all, he wanted Hux to like it. Mouth fastened on Hux’s cock, he glanced up again.

Hux looked positively wrecked, red tresses in disarray, his eyes glassy, foggy-green. He was stroking Kylo’s still-wet hair.

“That’s it, Ren,” he murmured. “Good boy.”

The words and that voice, low, _commanding_ , sent a sharp pang of arousal shooting down Kylo’s spine. He sucked Hux deeper into his mouth, a soft growl rising in his throat.

Hux’s eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had just said, how he had addressed Kylo in his drug-induced haze — like before, before this whole mess, when they were still equals playing cat and mouse in the dark. 

All this time, it could have been just the two of them. 

It was all suddenly so clear, the path like a pinpoint of light growing brighter in the darkness. Kylo could see everything, their potential, the Galaxy at their feet, its starry tapestry stretching into infinity. Had this sudden clarity been brought on by drug or the taste of Hux on his tongue? He didn’t know. But Hux's cock down his throat might just had been what he was missing this past year, what he had been missing for all these years.

Kylo pulled back, gasping for air.

"Do it," he said. Placing his hands on Hux’s hips, he opened his mouth wide and swallowed as much of him as he could. 

Hux curled his trembling hand around the back of his neck and kept it there as he began to thrust into Kylo's mouth, slowly at first, then faster and faster, almost rising up on the balls of his feet, the muscles in his slim thighs and ass clenching.

Kylo held onto his hips and let him fuck his mouth, let him shove his cockhead down Kylo's throat until Kylo was choking and heaving and Hux's thighs were shaking with the exertion. Blinking tears away from his watering eyes, Kylo grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him in, until his nose was pressing into the curls on Hux's groin. Hux threw his head back against the window with a keening moan, hips jerking up one, two times, and then Kylo was sputtering on the salty-bitter bursts of his come. It coated the back of his tongue, more coming with each throb of Hux's cock. He gagged again, come leaking out the corner of his mouth, dribbling onto his chin, the last few drops landing on his nose and cheek. 

Panting, Kylo sagged to his heels. Hux’s scent was everywhere, all over him, on his face, his lips, he was drenched in it, and he drank it in with big gulps of air. He fumbled for the towel that had slipped to the ground from around his waist and wiped his mouth with it.

Hux was staring down at him like he was seeing him for the first time. He was shivering all over. Eyes half-lidded and mouth slack, he looked strung out, swaying gently as if barely able to stand. Kylo caught him around the waist and steadied him as he too, scrambled to his feet. 

Hux slumped against him. His hands began to explore Kylo’s body, roamed the width of his shoulders and collarbones before sliding down his chest and dipping to his stomach. He was staring at his own fingers splayed across Kylo’s abdomen as if transfixed by the quivering muscles underneath them.

“Did you want to touch me like this?" Kylo asked, voice low with urgency. "In the bath?”

Hux raised his head. “No,” he whispered, lips inches from Kylo’s mouth. “I wanted to touch you like this.”

And he wrapped his hand around Kylo’s aching cock.

Stars, it was perfect; the sight of his pale fingers, barely able to encircle Kylo’s girth, the flash of white teeth worrying his lower lip as he began to stroke him in earnest concentration. Kylo's ears were burning. He was so hard he thought he might die.

Hux was working his cock with steady, long pulls and a silent determination that had Kylo panting. Kylo wanted to kiss him. He imagined prying those haughty lips open with his tongue and feeding Hux the taste of his own come. But he had stolen too many things from Hux already, his freedom, his pride, the title he coveted; he couldn’t bring himself to steal their first kiss too. He just held him close instead, rested his forehead on Hux’s bony shoulder. 

Hux’s mouth slid along his jaw, up to his ear, whispering words that sounded like ‘ _yes_ ’ and _that's it_ ’ and ‘ _you’ll be good for me, won’t you_ ’ and Kylo nodded feverishly. He wanted — oh, he _longed_ — to be told by that firm voice just how good he was, that it was all right for him to let go, because someone would be there to catch him before he plummeted into the abyss. Hux stroked his thumb across the head of his cock and Kylo came all over himself and Hux’s hand with a wet gasp, shuddering and shivering, muffling a moan into Hux’s shoulder.

He braced himself for the fatigue, that bitter, languid emptiness that always descended upon him after orgasm. Already, he detested the thought of associating Hux with that ennui, but even more he dreaded Hux's disdain after they inevitably sobered up.

The stupor never set in. His first bout of crazed lust had subsided, but he still ached for Hux, his desire just as vehement as before. He watched as Hux wiped his hand on the towel with an endearing fussiness then dabbed Kylo's stomach with the cloth. Still burrowing close, still touching him.

He let out a startled yelp as Kylo grabbed him under the thighs and lifted him off his feet.

The towel slipped from Hux’s hands. He didn't protest, if anything, his legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist with such natural ease as if they had done this a thousand times before. 

Kylo all but threw him onto the bed, falling on top of Hux, his fingers instinctively seeking the heat between his legs before they stilled in a moment of uncertainty. _Did Hux understand what he was implying? What if he had never—-? Would he even want to, with Kylo?_

Hux shifted under him, and Kylo's fingers brushed against skin softer than the finest Naboo silk, delicate and unbelievably, _deliciously_ smooth---

“ _Stars_ , Hux...”

“They helped me get ready,” Hux snarled. “For that kriffing ritual. And I agreed. Not because I’m scared to offend them, _fuck_ , we should just burn them to the ground— _you_ should burn them _all_ to the ground— but because—" He grabbed Kylo by the hair, yanking his head closer until they were nose to nose, "I…I thought—”

There was a ringing in Kylo’s ears, a rapidly rising crescendo. Hux's little furl was burning hot, velvety-soft underneath the pad of his finger and he probed at it, letting out a hiss of breath when Hux pushed against his hand.

“This,” he told Hux, stroking the tiny, taut pucker, ”is mine. You’ve prepared this pretty hole for me. For your Supreme Leader— for your _royal husb_ —”

The final word was lost in a moan. Hux was kissing him, probably just to shut him up, and that was fine by Kylo. He grabbed his ass with both hands, pulled Hux on top of him and claimed his mouth for himself in a filthy, possessive kiss.

They rolled around on the bed, nipping and licking at each other's mouths. 

No one had ever touched Kylo like this, with this much determined desperation. In another life, there had been teenage fumblings, of course. The years spent on Snoke’s leash were more of a blur: he found it hard to recall anything besides the occasional vivid dream of pale eyes and soft skin hidden underneath a severe uniform; dreams that left him frustrated and hard and made his heart ache upon waking. 

Then, the past year. Rid of leash and bereft of anchor, Kylo was left bewildered and alone. There was the loneliness. The paranoia. Skinny whores in spaceports, with fair skin and red hair, their mind wiped clean before their daze cleared, before they could realize that his face was the same as the one staring back at them from the banners and posters now covering the streets of their subjugated hometowns.

He should have killed them. He never could. 

He leaned over Hux, smoothed his hair out of his eyes, enthralled by the fiery strands fanning out on the white sheets. The plants surrounding their bed seemed to be leaning closer, their stems oscillating, swaying with an invisible breeze. 

Kylo reached up and plucked a glowing flower. The petals crumbled to a fine, iridescent powder in his hand. He traced the curve of Hux’s lips with his thumb, rubbing the pollen across his open, panting mouth. Hux moaned at the taste and Kylo leaned in to kiss the nectar off of those perfectly shaped lips, sucked the lush bottom one between his teeth. The drug hit his system immediately, and his synapses lit up at once in a cacophony of lust.

Kylo tore more flowers flom their stems, crushed them between his fingers and let the fine dust drift down onto Hux's body. He smeared it across his skin, leaving streaks of glowing pollen on his chest, his stomach.

Lying on his back, thighs spread, flushed cock arching up against his belly, Hux looked lust-drunk, positively obscene. His tongue was flicking out from between his pink lips to lick at Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo gave his cock an inquisitive caress. A sticky string of precome dribbled onto his hand. 

“Oh,” Hux gasped, eyes wide. “Kriff. How—“

Kylo's own erection had returned the moment his finger first brushed against Hux’s sweet little hole. That persistent, inexorable urge flared up anew and Kylo was quivering, shaking with it.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he said, with finality. “Turn around.”

It was not a request.

“Yes,” Hux whined. “Damn you, yes.”

Kylo grabbed for him the moment Hux flipped onto his stomach and yanked his hips up. He placed a steadying hand on the small of his back when Hux tried to squirm and leaned down, eager to inspect every lewd detail. 

Stars, his ass was delectable. 

Kylo tenderly kissed his crotch, let his tongue run across his balls, the rosy seam of his smooth taint. He spread the small cheeks wide and nuzzled between them, nose pressed into Hux’s cleft, tongue darting out in a long, deep lick to sample his reward. It tasted just as good as Hux's cock, even better, sweet and heady, welcoming him with tiny twitches that made Kylo drunk with lust.

Had he been in his right mind, Kylo might have teased him, edged him close again and again with only his tongue in his ass, until Hux sobbed and begged and cursed. But he was too far gone to devise a plan; all he could do was lick at Hux’s quivering pink hole until it softened and stretched, rubbing his face, his lips into it.  
Everything was a hazy mess of pleasure, an amalgamation of scents, colors and flavors, coalescing in a stimulation that transcended all their senses. 

There was a repulsorstand next to the bed and Kylo called it to him, rifled through the vials of oils and creams until he found what he was looking for and then Hux was on his belly, hips tipped up and his head between Kylo's spread thighs, huffing through his nose as he sucked Kylo's cock, while Kylo worked two slick fingers in and out of his hole in a wonderfully tight stretch.

A veil had suspended itself in Kylo’s mind; he could not remember how they had gotten to this part, only that before long Hux raised himself onto his hands and knees, his slim back glistening with sweat, his ass on full display and Kylo was rutting his leaking cock between his cheeks. Then everything was slick and smooth and unbelievably hot when he began to push inside. Hux was gasping, clawing the sheets, but he didn’t resist, didn’t even clench once, just kept whispering “ _oh, oh--_ ” in stunned delight, almost incredulous, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening to him, couldn’t believe _Kylo’s cock_ , how much of it there was to take. 

When the world stopped spinning, Kylo looked down. His cock had disappeared between the supple globes of Hux's ass, and he stared, mesmerized by the sight of that tiny pink hole, now reddened and soft and stretched obscenely wide around him. 

Buried to the hilt, he stilled his hips, let Hux adjust to the feel of him. Hux was breathing heavily through his teeth, hands twisted in the sheets. He gasped when Kylo dragged his cock along his rim, as if just realizing how open he was, how he couldn’t even clench. 

Kylo grabbed his hair and fucked mindlessly into his tight heat. Hux pushed up onto his hands and rolled his hips back, offering himself. Kylo shoved two fingers into his mouth and Hux began to suckle on them hungrily, lapping at the remnants of the sweet pollen, rocking his ass back to meet every rough thrust.

Kylo knew, with bone-deep certainty, that nothing would ever be the same after an experience this profound, that nothing would ever feel as perfect as Hux’s slick, softly clinging hole around his cock, the small tremors of his flesh.

Through the thick fog on his mind, his senses barely registered a whimpering sound. But there it was again, and again, and it was coming from Hux; he was making noises the likes of which Kylo had never heard before, couldn’t even fathom that Hux was capable of making: needy, breathy cries of pleasure. 

Granting him a moment of reprieve, Kylo settled onto his heels and guided them back, pulling Hux into his lap.

Hux melted against him, arching. He fit perfectly in the circle of Kylo’s embrace, his long, slender limbs molding easily against his. Kylo drank him in, his scent, the quiver of his thighs, the desperate little twitches of his ass. Pressed up into him, gently, savoring the stretch.

“So this is how you sound with a cock inside you,” he whispered against the rim of Hux’s ear. “Like an animal in heat.” He kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek. “I wanted to know, wanted to hear you—“ He was spilling out his secret fantasies now, too far gone to think, to consider whether Hux would use them against him. How he would use them against him. “Tell me, Hux, do you always moan like this? Or only when you are under me?”

_Tell me I’m the only one who can make you lose your mind. The only one to make you feel this way._

“You brute,” Hux panted. “How dare you. You beast, you kriffing monster— ” He keened as Kylo snapped his hips up, harder this time. “Fuck me, oh _stars_ , fuck me--"

With a low growl, Kylo shoved him back down, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and put all his weight into his next thrust.

Hux bucked under the onslaught, gasping. He tried to push back but Kylo flattened him against the bed and leaned on top of him, bracing himself on one hand next to his shoulder. Straddling Hux's thighs he sat himself deep and rode his ass hard, pumping his hips in mindless ecstasy, grunting with the effort.

Hux let out a high-pitched cry that was more like a shriek. Kylo pounded him until his thighs were shaking, until sweat was stinging his eyes, dripping from his brow onto Hux’s back, and he must have done something right, because Hux went limp underneath him, soft and pliant, his hole pulsing and he was moaning, moaning—

Kriff, Kylo was going to come again, he could feel the pressure building between his legs, at the seat of his balls, along his cock. He found himself aching to spill himself into Hux’s willing body over and over again, fuck him to exhaustion, fill him up until his come was dripping down Hux’s thighs. Or he could flip them over, pull Hux on top of him, wrap his legs around that thin waist and let Hux finally fulfill all of his depraved fantasies of subduing Kylo. 

It didn’t seem impossible, not right now, not any of it. 

Maybe Hux was right, maybe that's how their hosts wanted to gain the upper hand — turn them into slaves to their carnal desires until they passed out or went mad with overstimulation.

But only if they let them.

He lowered himself on top of Hux, blanketing him with his body. Eased his pace into a slow roll of his hips, nuzzled his cheek, kissed the corner of his mouth.

Hux looked barely conscious, struck dumb with pleasure; his lips bruised-red, wet with drool. His brain and body were overwhelmed, but they still had to ride out this high and Kylo couldn’t do it alone. _Not this, not any of it_ , he realized. He needed Hux by his side, to sustain him, to anchor him like he always did, or he would never find his way, not within the Darkness, not in this glowing paradise.

"Hux," he pleaded, burying his nose in soft, sweat-damp hair. “Armitage...”

Hux whimpered.

"Come here,” Kylo said. “Come here."

He tipped them onto their side and held Hux against him, slotting their sweat-slicked bodies together. Slid a hand under his leg to lift it, hooked it over his hip and began to press his cock into him with gentle pumps of his hips. Hux twisted towards him, seeking his mouth. He reached back and threaded his fingers through Kylo's hair as their lips met in a clinging kiss.

“Ren--” 

“ _Yes_. I’m here, _Hux_ — “

"Touch me."

So Kylo did. Caressed his side, slid his hand over his chest, teased his small, hard nipples before letting his fingers dip lower again, all the while fucking him slow and deep. They were both intoxicated, drunk on fragrance, honey-sweet nectar and each other. Before long, Kylo was thrusting harder again, he was already losing himself in Hux's heat - slick and wet and hot, so hot. 

Hux's head lolled onto his shoulder. “Stars, you’re going to make me come.” 

"I want to, Hux, so much— can I, please—"

As if in agreement, Hux's hips began a rhythmic thrust. Kylo reached down and closed his hand around his cock, letting him fuck into the warm circle of his fingers. 

All the barriers between them have melted away, and not just the physical ones. The Force was singing in Kylo's veins, whispering to him: _take, consume, possess_.  
This was the Darkness, familiar, cold. But beneath it, buried deep, lay a place of warmth Kylo hadn't yet dared to touch. It was small and fragile, but also serene and safe, it held an all-encompassing connection with the universe that Kylo hadn't felt since the moment his consciousness had awakened in the womb.

And he found it in Hux's arms.

Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He kissed Hux's shoulder, his neck, licked at his sweat-salty skin, never ceasing the steady movement of his hips, the strokes of his hand. It felt perfect, it felt _right_ , and never before had he seen a sight as gorgeous as Hux coming on his cock: the way the little curve of his belly went taut and his wet lips parted. His cock was pulsing out hot, white ribbons of come; and there was _so much_ of it, slicking his thighs and Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo was lost the moment Hux's insides clenched around him. More than the stimulation, it was Hux's orgasm that triggered his own. He didn’t even make an attempt to hold back until he pulled out; it was too late anyway. A series of violent spasms rocked his body, hips jerking outside his conscious control and then, then, his vision went white and it felt like he was pouring part of his soul into Hux. All he could do was cling to him, hold him tight until his groans quieted, terminating in a single, hitching sob.

* * *

If Kylo had ever experienced anything close to bliss, this was likely it.

He was empty now, he felt it with certainty, spent and sated, but with none of his usual post-orgasmic boredom and restlessness. 

They would need a bath again later, but for now they had cleaned up as much as possible, with Hux back in his luxurious robe and draped across Kylo’s lap.

“Next time,” Kylo said, feeling strangely lightheaded when Hux shivered at the words and clutched at him, "I want you to come to me wearing only this.” His hand slipped under Hux’s robe, sliding up his thigh. Already he was becoming familiar with Hux’s ridges and lines, the sensitive spots that made him shudder when touched. "You will sit on my lap and ride my cock until you come. That’s an order, Grand Marshal.”

He found himself pushed onto his back by a hand on his chest, Hux staring down at him loftily. Never had he looked as tantalizing as now, with glittery, sex-mussed hair, straddling Kylo's hips and somehow still being able to retain an air of superiority. “How about," he said, "I sit on your throne and you do the same for me?”

Kylo closed his eyes as an electric thrill sneaked down his spine. “Is my throne what you desire, then?"

A slim hand cupped his chin, tilting his head up. “Make no mistake, Ren. I can run an empire even from your bed.”

Kylo rubbed his cheek against the reassuring coolness of Hux's hand. He reached up and pulled him down to his lips. “Maybe I’ll let you. If you play nice.”

 _Yes_ , he thought, brushing a stray smudge of glowing pollen from Hux’s cheek, _they had all the time_. There was nothing but time in the Galaxy, and the Galaxy was theirs. 

"Mm-hm," Hux said. "Let's start with you reading the briefs I send you. Next time, from beginning to end."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/v1oletdelights) <3


End file.
